The Saw on Halloween
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED) It's Halloween time and Tommy and Stella want to make the holiday's memorable for their daughter's and friends. But will this night hold more tricks than treats for them when another monster comes into the picture? SEQUEL TO THE SAW VS MY WORST NIGHTMARE.
1. 1

"Sissy! Sissy wake up!" said Daniella as she jumped on her older sisters bed. Her long brown messy ponytail swinging as she jumped and occasionally getting in her face.

"Ugh..Its to early Danni" said Her older sister shelby pulling the covers over her head.

"But sis, Charlie brown is on TV. Don't you wanna watch it together?"

Shelby groaned and sat up again, "Not now maybe later" with that said she turned away and fell back asleep.

Danni sighed and carefully got off her sister's bed.

She didn't really like being by herself but she also didn't want to miss one of her favorite cartoons.

With a frown she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Completely unaware that a certain someone had been watching her.

That certain someone was Tommy himself. He had woken up not to long ago and could hear his little girls talking.

But when he peaked out of his bedroom door, he was suprised to see a sad looking Daniella walking down the hall alone.

Deciding he would fallow her, Tommy turned back one last time to look at his own Sleeping beauty.

Stella, his beloved girlfriend ans mother to his girls was sound asleep.

He thought she looked so peaceful with her Auburn hair spread out onto the pillow and her chest rising with each breath that she took.

Giving her a small kiss on the cheek, Tommy went downstairs to comfort his little girl.


	2. 2

"Good morning baby girl, you're up early" said Luda Mae when she saw her granddaughter come into the kitchen.

"Morning Grandma, do we have any cereal?" Danni asked.

Luda Mae sighed, "Yes your uncle Hoytt bought some of that darn Halloween cereal that you and your sister like so much.But honestly how can the two of you eat that? It's not good for you."

Danni shrugged and poured a small bowl of frankenberry.

"I know, but it tastes really good grandma."

Luda Mae smiled and fixed Dannis ponytail.

"Alright sweetness, enjoy your breakfast and don't make a mess in the living room."

Danni nodded and walked into the living room with her bowl.

When she got there she noticed her uncle hoytt asleep in his arm chair, with a beer bottle in his hand.

She was also happy to see that she hadn't missed much of her cartoon.

Making herself comfty, Danni sat cross-legged on the couch and at her cereal.

Suddenly someone sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Hi Daddy" said Danni in a happy voice.

Tommy smiled and scooted close to her, both enjoying the Charlie Brown Halloween cartoon.

"Look Dad, Linus is gonna see the great pumpkin!" said Danni pointing to the TV screen.

Tommy watched to see what the heck she was talking about. "_What the hell is a great pumpkin?"_he thought to himself.

"There he is! It's the great pumpkin!!" Said Danni mimicking what Linus was saying.

Tommy chuckled behind his mask and shook his head at his silly little girl.

"One day im gonna see the great pumpkin too Daddy. I know he's real, I just know he is!"

"Well you may just get the chance baby girl" said Stella making both of them turn twards her.

"Hi Mommy!" Danni said before running into her arms.

"There's a pumpkin patch not to far from here. If you and your sister are good girls, Me and Daddy will take both of you to look for the great pumpkin."

Danni smiled from ear to ear when she heard that.

"We'll be good girls, I promise.'

With that said Stella gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and sent her upstairs to get dressed.

"I should probably go change too, I look like a hot mess" said Stella with a giggle.

Tommy looked her over, her Auburn hair was in tangles. And she was currently wearing a blank tanktop with white fuzzy pajama pants with Snoopy on them.

Sure to Stella she thought she looked a mess. But as for Tommy, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Getting up from the couch, he shook his head at her and pulled her by the waist to pull her closer to him.

Stella smirked and lifted up his mask slowly to expose his lips.

While the two of them stood there making out like teenagers, Hoytt had just woken up.

Clearing his throat he said, "If the two of you are gonna fuck you might wanna do it in the bedroom."

Stella pulled away and the both of them stood there blushing.

But a scream from upstairs made both of them jump!


	3. 3

Upstairs little Shelby was tossing and turning in her bed.

She had hoped that theses nightmares would be gone by now.

Yet here she was again, the same boiler room, the same sounds of steam all over. And the same hellish figure of Freddy coming after her!

"Please! Please just leave me alone!" Shelby screamed as Freddy cornered her into a nearby wall.

Freddy galred at her, "You're gonna pay for what you did to me you little bitch!"

Shelby screamed as she layed eyes on Freddy's half burnt off face.

Luckily someone nearby was shaking her awake.

"Sissy! Sissy!!" Shelby heard Danni say in a panicked voice as she sat up in bed.

Shelby sat there heavily breathing and with her heart practically beating out of her chest.

Turning over to her sister, Shelby threw herself into her arms and bawled her eyes out.

"It's okay sis, it's okay" said Danni holding her sister close.

Next thing they knew both their parents burst into the room!

"What's goig on?!" said Stella.

"W-why d-d-did you scream?" said

Tommy.

"...She had another bad dream" said Danni with a frown.

Both Tommy and Stella exchanged worried glances.

Picking up Shelby from the bed, Tommy held her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Please don't let him get me Daddy, I'm so scared" said Shelby through sobs.

Tommy shushed her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"He's not gonna do anything to you! He's dead... right mommy?" said Danni trying to sound brave.

Picking her up, Stella held Danni and walked over to Tommy who hugged all of them.

"Don't worry girls, if he ever trys to do anything again Mommy and Daddy will kill him and make sure he never comes back."

"Promise?" Said Danni.

"Pinky promise baby girl" said Stella kissing both of her daughter's cheeks.

Shelby nodded and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Y-you girls still w-wanna go to the p-pu-pumkin patch?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes!!" said both girls getting excited.

"Okay we'll go later, for right now both of you go downstairs and play" said Stella.

Once the girls were out of the room, both Tommy and Stella went into their room to talk.

Both still very worried about what their little girl had just went through.


	4. 4

Closing the door behind him, Tommy sat down with Stella on their bed and put an arm around her.

Stella sighed, "I thought this was all behind us. The last thing I want is to relive all of that again."

Tommy nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I-ill k-keep you and the g-girls safe" said Tommy looking her in the eye.

Stella gave him a small smile and reached up to touch his masked cheek.

"I know you will, you're a good Daddy. And... you're very good to me." With that said Stella leaned in closer and gave him a soft kiss.

Tommy's eyes widened and he could feel his whole face turning red.

Without hesitation, Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Pulling away for air, Stella made a bold move and tried to lift up Tommy's mask.

But before she could, he flinched and pulled away.

"Tommy... What's wrong?...are you mad at me?" Stella asked in a scared voice.

"...No, I...Ive j-just never d-done t-this b-fore" said Tommy looking away from her.

"You mean... I'm your first?" Stella asked in disbelief.

Tommy nodded, and looked down embarrassed.

"Sweetie, you dont have to be ashamed. Look at me."

Doing as she said, Tommy took a deep breathe and turned back around.

"I love you, And if we do this it's only gonna make me love you more."

Once he heard that he couldn't help but feel touched by her words.

"I love y-you too, im r-ready f-for this" said Tommy leaning in and kissing her again.

Stella kissed back and deepened the kiss, next thing she knew she was on her back on the bed with Tommy on top of her.

She moaned as he placed small kisses down her neck and gently squeezed her boobs over her tanktop.

Soon enough both of their clothes were off and the only thing that remained on was Tommy's mask.

"Tommy, can you take your mask off please? I want to look at the real you when we do this" Stella said in a pleading voice.

Tommy agreed and slowly lifted his mask till it was fully off.

Stella blushed and pulled Tommy's face down to be close to her's.

"You are the most handsome man In the world to me. Never forget that."

Tommy smiled at her and positioned himself.

"Go ahead Tommy, don't be scared I'll be oaky" said Stella hoping she would convince him.

Tommy swallowed his fear and slowly thrusted himself into her.

Both gasped once it was inside, they didn't expect it to feel this good.

"That's good sweetie, keep doing that."

Soon enough the thrusts began to get faster and harder and both Tommy and stella monaed in pleasure.

They continued to at it until Tommy could feel Stella getting tighter around him.

"Tommy! I'm almost there!!"

"Me t-too."

Both groaned as they climaxed and Tommy felt himself filling up Stella with his load.

Slowly getting off of her, Tommy layed down and tried to catch his breath.

Stella turned over and gave him another kiss.

"You were amazing babe, Did you enjoy your first time?"

Tommy nodded and pulled her close to him.

Both of them were completely exhausted and decided to take a nap for a while.

"W-when we w-wake up we'll take the g-girls to the pumpkin p-patch" said Tommy.

Stella smield and snuggled closer to her man, all of her worried just seemed to disappear for now.

But of course it wouldn't stay that way for long.


	5. 5

_(**Later at the Pumpkin patch)**_

"Look Mommy they have baby pumpkins" said Shelby running through the patch with her sister.

Stella smiled, she was happy to see her little girls having a good time. She was even happier holding hands with Tommy who was still blushing from earlier.

"Where is it? I gotta find it" said Danni picking up pumpkins and expecting them.

"W-what are y-you looking for baby g-girl?" Tommy asked.

"The great pumpkin Daddy, just like in the Charlie Brown cartoon."

With that said Danni walked along the path further away from her family.

"Danni! Daniella don't go to far!" said Stella in a strict voice.

"Hey look, I see Uncle Michael and Uncle Jason!" said Shelby pointing at the pair who were carving pumpkins with their weapons.

Both of the girls ran to greet their uncles, leaving their parents to catch up.

"Hi Uncle Jason! Hi Uncle Michael!" Said both girls.

Putting down their weapons, Jason picked up Danni and spun her around. And Michael picked up Shelby and held her.

"Hi you guys" said Stella with a wave.

"Hey Tommy hey Stella, what's up?" said Michael.

"B-brought the girls t-to see the pumpkins. W-what are you guys up to?" Said Tommy.

"Well I figured id come down here and show this big dummy how to carve a pumpkin."

"Shut up Michael" said Jason flipping him off.

While the adults stood there bickering and chatting, Danni looked over Michael's shoulder and saw a large scarecrow like figure over a larger stack of pumpkins.

Getting out of her uncle's arms, Danni walked slowly up to the Scarecrow and looked up at it.

This scarecrow wasn't your typical straw and overalls friendly looking scarecrow.

This one was dreased all in black with a long raggy trench coat, and a wide black hat. And from what Danni could see, this one seemed to have. .wings?

"... Great Pumpkin?" Danni said as she reached up to touch him.

But before her little finger tips could feel anything, someone pulled her away.

With a gasp,she was releaved to see that it was only her father.

"Dont..t-touch it" said Tommy in a warning kind of voice.

"But daddy, what if he really is the great pumpkin?" Said Danni.

Tommy just shook his head and carried her back to the group.

Picking out the pumpkins they wanted to take home, Tommy, Stella, the girls and their uncles went back to the house. All unaware that they were being fallowed by the so called Scarecrow...


	6. 6

Back at the Hewit house, Stella and the guys were sitting in the living room watching _"The Elvira Show."_"She's so frekin funny" said Jason.

"Yeah and her tits aren't bad either" said Hoytt walking into the room drinking another beer.

Stella let out a small giggle, and Tommy who was sitting next to her was happy that she had such a good sense of humor.

"I think she's pretty, what do you think Michael?" Stella asked.

"She's beautiful" said Michael in a dreamy voice.

"S-someones got a c-crush" whispered Tommy in Stella's ear.

Stella nodded and leaned in closer to her man.

"So babe, what should we do for Halloween?" Stella asked.

"All of you should come down to Haddonfield for the holiday. It's really big during the Halloween time" said Michael.

"Yeah, because the boogie man himself keeps torturing people every year." Said Jason giving Michael a shove.

"Yeah only people who get in my way at least, but this year I plan on having a Halloween party at the myers house.And as my family and close friends you all are invited."

Both Tommy and Stella exchanged glances, not to big on the idea of going on vacation. Especially after the last vacation to Springfield didn't exactly go as planned.

"We'll think about it" said Stella with a straight face.

"Mommy can't we stay up and watch the pretty lady too?" Asked Shelby standing in the doorway holding hands with Danni.

Both in Halloween pajamas.

Stella smield and shook her head at her little girls.

"No, you girls have had a long fun day. It's time for both of you to get some sleep."

Both of the girls groaned but knew better than to argue with their mom.

Both of the girls yawned and said goodnight to everyone before going upstairs to sleep.

While everyone else stayed up and chatted, an old beat up truck with a license plate that read **_"BEATNGU"_** drove by slowly. And parked in the woods nearby.

The creepy scarecrow looking man, smelled something that made his mouth water.

The delicious smell of fear, it made his mouth water.

Getting out of the truck, he whistle Jeepers Creepers to himself. Curious to see who would be his next meal...


	7. 7

"You know what to do right?" Shelby asked as she got into her bed.

"Yeah sis I do, I gotta stay awake and keep an eye out for you in case you have a nightmare" said Danni sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Right, I don't want Freddy to get me. Last time it was to close."

Danni nodded, "Yeah, but we're not little anymore you're seven and im six. We're big girls now."

Shelby sighed, "It doesn't matter how old we are sis, he can still get us. Just don't fall asleep while you're watching me okay?"

Danni nodded and watched as her sister snuggled under the blankets. About 10 minutes later she was sound asleep.

Danni did her best to keep her word and watch out for Shelby.

But suddenly the sound of whistling caught her attention. Running to the window she saw that it was the same scarecrow from before!

"Great Pumpkin?" Danni said to herself. Once she heard the whistling stopped, Danni could now see his face and she was terrified of what she saw!

He had grey skin, sharp teeth, glossy blue eyes and tangley white hair.

Danni was so scared that she ran to the other side of her sisters bed and got down on her knees.

"Sissy wake up! Please wake up im scared!" Said Danni as she began to cry.

But no matter how hard she shook her sister she wouldn't wake up.

She cried even harder once she saw the monster hanging upside down from the roof and looking through her window. Just staring and smiling at her, and every once in a while tapping on the glass of the window.

"If you won't wake up sis... I'll come to you!"

With that said Shelby closed her eyes and with all her might went into the dream world to find her sister. Praying to God that the both of them would wake up... that is...if they ever did wake up.


	8. 8

**_(And here comes the cuteness!!! DON'T LIKE IT?! TO BAD.)_**

Opening her eyes once again, Danni looked around and noticed that she was back at the old Kruger house.

Running inside, Danni leaned against the rotting walls to calm her heart beat.

But just as she was starting to calm down, a familiar evil laugh caught her attention.

And a cold feeling happened to her stomach as loud footsteps started coming twards her.

But before they could get any closer, Shelby ran to her sisters side.

"Back off Freddy!" she snapped.

"Aww little Danni and Shelby still afraid of their mean ol uncle Freddy?" he said with a chuckle.

"You don't scare me as much as the great Pumpkin dose" said Danni in a Shakey voice.

Both Freddy and Shelby looked at her confused.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" asked Freddy in a annoyed voice.

"He's outside of our window right now! He's big and mean and scary looking! And he has these big ugly bat wings and sharp teeth! He's gonna kill us! I thought he was the great pumpkin because I saw him at the pumpkin patch today. But if we don't wake up soon he will kill us in our sleep."

"Like hell he will, that's my job" said Freddy.

'Sis, you sound crazy!" Said Shelby in disbelief.

"Well as much as I'd love to agree with you Shelby your sister is right. That fucker is real" said Freddy.

"Please! Please don't let him get us. You have to stop him Freddy!" Said Danni grabbing ahold of his sweater.

With a growl, Freddy pushed her off and made her fall to the ground. Standing over both of them with his clawed hand ready to strike.

"Do you really think I'd help either of you after what you did to m?!" He snapped.

With a galre, Shelby stood up to him and pulled his glove off his hand throwing it aside.

"Hey! You little bitch, that's mine!"

"Shut up! I know you don't like us, but like it or not we are your nieces! How would you feel if some creep outside was hunting your daughter?!"

Freddy looked at her wide eyed but knew she had a point.

Until now Freddy hadn't even thought about his daughter much. How could he? He chose to keep those memories in the past.

But he knew damn well that if that creep was after his daughter he'd murder him in the worst way possible.

"I know my sister hurt you, but if she didn't you would've killed us and everyone we loved. But you have to realize that we're the only family you have left...please help us...Uncle Freddy" said Danni hopeing she could convince him.

But to her disappointment, Freddy walked past both of them and picked up his glove.

"Get the hell out of here, both of you."

"Did you not hear what she just said?! We're your family you have to help us!" sanpped Shelby.

"Just get the fuck out! I have no family!"

With that said, Freddy used his abilities to send both girls to the real world.


	9. 9

With a gasp both girls sat up on Shelby's bed.

Both quickly looked at the window and were relieved that the creeper was no longer there.

"Where do you think he went?" Asked Shelby.

"I don't want to think about it" said Danni still shaking.

From outside both girls could hear Jason and Michael talking. And from what they could hear they did not sound to happy.

"Comeon, we have to warn them!" Said Shelby grabbing Dannis hand and practically dragging her down the stairs.

Once they made it out the front door, both girls stood there on the dimly lit porch.

"Uncle Michael? Uncle Jason?" called out Shelby.

Movement from nearby made both of the girls jump, but they sighed when they saw it was just their mother.

"Girls? What are you doing out here?" Stella asked.

"What's going on mommy?" Danni asked.

"Nothing to worry about girls, your father and your uncles just found an old truck nearby and no one seemed to be in it."

"We didn't find anyone, this is really weird" said Jason walking up thr porch with Tommy and Michael.

"T-This is p-private property, whoever i-it is couldn't h-have gotten f-far" said Tommy looking around.

"Y'all okay out here?" asked Hoytt coming outside with Luda Mae.

"We can't find anyone Mama, we have no idea who this beat up truck belongs too" said Stella.

While the adults continued to talk, Danni noticed something in the hay feild. Standing there menacingly in the Darkness was the creeper!

Danni couldn't exactly see his face, but just knowing that he was there was enough to send shivers down her spine.

Grabbing her sister, Danni pointed to him with a shaking finger. Both girls stood there holding eachother in fear.

"Girls?.. What's wrong?" Luda Mae asked.

"He's... He's gonna get us!" Said Danni.

"What?! Who is?, What are they talking about?" Said Michael.

"The Monster..over there" said Shelby pointing to the creeper.

Everyone turned to look, and stood there in shock at what they saw.

"Who the hell are you?!" Said Luda Mae.

"You best get your ass out of my yard!" Said Hoytt pulling out his gun.

Despite their threats, the creeper just stood there motionless.

Jason slowly reached for his machete and made his way towards the creep.

Same with Tommy with his chainsaw and Michael with his butcher knife.

"No! Don't go near him!!" Screamed Danni as she let go of her sister and ran off the porch.

Despite the calls and warnings she got from her family.She ignored them and ran to her father's side.

Just before she could get any closer, The creeper exposed his bat like wings and flew above them.

"**What the fuck?!"** screamed Michael.

"Everyone get back in the house!" screamed Stella.

Doing as she said, Danni and the guys ran back to the front door.

But as they did, Danni tripped over a nearby rock and fell onto her face.

"Danni!" Said Tommy as he ran back to pick her up.

But out of nowhere the creeper lander at her feet and dragged her away by her hair!

**"DADDY!!" **Danni screamed, as she was dragged away further and further into the darkness.


	10. 10

"Let me go!" Danni screamed as she kicked and hit and scratched and did everything she could to get away. But despite her efforts, the creeper pulled on her hair harder and dragged her all the way to his truck.

As he opened the back doors, Danni could see and smell the remains of dead people.

"No!! Put me down!!" Danni screamed as the creeper picked her up and tried to put her in the truck.

But before he could a voice made them both look up.

"Hey! Asshole! Up here!"

Looking up Danni saw that it was none other than...Freddy!!!

The creeper growled and threw Danni aside.

Scooting away from them, Danni sat there and watched as Freddy and the creeper began to fight!

Freddy hit him and scratched him and even jammed his claws into the side of his face causing green slime to come out. But no matter what he did, the creeper just fought back and tried to bite Freddy!

Danni was so busy watching that she didn't notice her family running to her side.

"Danni!" Stella called out, getting her daughter's attention.

"Mommy!" Danni said as she got up and hugged her mother with tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank God you're okay, did he hurt you?' Michael asked as he got down to hug his neice.

Danni shook her head no, "He tried to put me in his truck but...Freddy saved me."

Hearing that made the adults look at her like she was crazy.

But once they saw Freddy fighting the creeper they knew she was telling the truth.

"We have to help him!" Said Jason.

"Okay, S-stella watch D-Danni." Said Tommy before he picked up his chainsaw and ran to help Freddy.

Freddy struggled as the creeper pinned him against the truck and started choking him.

"Let..go..of me..fucker" growled freddy.

The creeper just smiled and spread out his wings as if he was ready to fly off with him.

But before he could the creeper cried out in pain as one of his wings was sawed right off with the sharp blade of Tommy's chinsaw! He was in so much pain that he fell to the ground crying out in agony.

One by one the guys took turns stabbing the hell out of his body. Until limbs were all over the ground mixed with blood and green stuff.

When the guys were sure that the creeper was no longer alive, they put his body in the back of his truck and shut the door tight.

Heavily breathing, Tommy and the guys turned to Freddy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" snapped Jason.

"I thought you were fucking dead" said Michael.

Freddy rolled his eyes at both of them. "Geez a simple thanks for saving our niece would be nice."

"Oh so all of a sudden she's your niece huh?" Stella said Glaring at him.

"What can I say? Danni and her sister kinda turned me soft."

"Ha, like we really believe that. You probably just saved her so no one would take your chances away from killing her in her dreams!" said Michael.

"Do you know how fucking stupid that sounds?!" Snapped Freddy.

Danni broke free from her mother's embrace and stood by Freddy holding his other hand.

"Please don't be mean to him. I know he's bad, but earlier when Shelby and Me we're asleep we warned Freddy about the monster and how he was going to kill us. We thought he wouldn't help at first but he did. And if he didn't that thing would've got me. So thank you Freddy" said Danni with a small smile.

Everyone was silent, they didn't want to forgive Freddy so easily. But finally Tommy spoke up.

"T-thank you F-Freddy."

Freddy smirked and shook Tommy's hand.

"Yeah yeah no problem, but don't think this is gonna change me completely. I'm still gonna go after other kids. Just not Danni and Shelby okay."

Everyone nodded and started heading twards the house. Leaving Freddy to do as he wished.

"Bye Freddy, thanks again" said Danni with a wave.

Freddy waved back before calling out to Tommy, "Hey Tom! One more thing, no more stuttering it's getting on my Damn nerves."

With that said Freddy snapped his fingers and used his abilities to fix Tommy's speach impediment.

Tommy smirked behind his mask and nodded at Freddy to say thank you.

Finally the family was heading back home. As for Freddy he decided to Barrow the creepers truck and head back to Springfield. Hoping he'd be able to see his neices again soon.


	11. 11

**_(2 Weeks Later)_**

Ever since that night, the girls have tried to foefet ahout the creeper.However that was certainly more easily said than done. Luckily for them, they didn't have to worry about nightmares about the demon. Our favorite springwood killer made sure of that. As for everyone else, Michael and Jason we're in the kitchen helping Luda Mae prepare lunch and filling her in in exactly what happened that night.

And Tommy was upstairs comforting a sick Stella. Not sure what was making her feel so ill. And Shelby and Danni we're doing their own thing to keep their minds off the scary memories.

"Hey sis the great Pumpkin is on again, wanna watch it?" Shelby asked.

"Nope, never watching it again" said Danni as she layed on her stomach on the floor and colored numerous jack o lanterns with a big orange crayon.

Shelby sighed and flipped through the channels till she found an old black and white movie called**_ "The Bride Of Frankenstein_**.

Once it was on both girls couldn't seem to take their eyes off the screen.

They couldn't help but like how the story was told, and they couldn't help but feel bad for the monster.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" said Stella as she came into the living room and sitting next to shelby on the couch.

"Look at the pretty bride mommy" said Shelby once the bride came in screen.

"She's pretty huh? I think so too, this is actually one of mommy's favorites."

They continued to watch till the very end and the girls looked kinda sad.

"Why didn't she love him back mommy?" asked Danni.

"Aren't you supposed to love someone you marry?" Said Shelby.

"Well girls not alot of people who marry stay in love. But im sure if they both had lived they would've loved one another very much."

"Come on girls its time for lunch" said Jason.

"Coming" said Danni and Shelby.

"None for me thanks, I still dont feel to well" said Stella.

"Oh come on O'Riley its a light lunch I promise. It'll probably make you feel better anyways."

Stella groaned but decided to go eat with everyone else.

She was relieved to see that it was indeed a light lunch of Grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"Looks great you guys, thank you" said Stella before sitting down next to Tommy.

As everyone savored every bite, Stella ate slowly to not upset her stomach anymore.

"How is it Michael?" Asked Jason.

"Meh its alright, I prefer dog but this will do for now."

"Ewww, you eat dog uncle Michael?" said Shelby with a giggle.

"That's gross" said Danni.

"No worse than what your Daddy eats" said Michael under his breath.

"Shut up" whispered tommy playfully flipping him off.

Everyone laughed and joked around, but as for Stella she quickly got up from the table and made her way to the nearest bathroom.

"Gee I didn't think it was that bad" said Michael.

"Oh hush son, my girl hasn't been feeling to well lately. I think it's time we call up the doctor." Said Lud mae walking over to the phone.

"Mama are you sure thats a good idea? You kno how I feel about Doctors" said Tommy with a worried look.

"Don't you worry Tommy, he's an excellent doctor and he'll know what to do."

Tommy sighed and ran to Stellas side.

"Yes Hello..Nice to talk to you again Doctor Lecter. Yes We need you here right away."


	12. 12

**_*One Hour Later*_**

"I think the Doctors here" said Shelby when she saw a man walking up onto the pourch.

When he knocked both of them went to the door and looked him over.

He was an older man with dyed slicked back thining dark hair. Tall, with blue eyes and had a serious kind of face.

"Doctor Lecter?" Danni asked in a shy voice.

"That's me, I believe your grandmother called me over. May I come in?" He asked.

Both girls nodded and let him pass by.

"Grandma the doctors here" said Shelby.

"Oh good, thank you for coming on such short notice Doctor" said Luda Mae leading him into the living room.

"No problem at all Mrs. Hewitt, now where is the patient?"

"Over there Dr. Lecter, it's my mommy" said Danni taking him by the hand and leading him to Stella.

"Is my mommy gonna be okay?" Shelby asked.

Doctor Lecter smiled at both of them, "I can asure both of you that your Mom is in good hands. Now Ms. Stella tell me aboit the symptoms you have been experiencing."

"Well, I haven't been able to keep any food down and I've been having a bit of stomach pains." Said Stella.

Dr. Lecter nodded and looked over at the guys, "Wich one of you gentlemen is her lover?"

Michael and Jason held back laughter but Tommy stepped in right away.

"I am sir" he said in a calm vocie.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt I presume. I remember when you we're just a boy, your mother brought you to me when she noticed your skin disease.

Tommy looked down embarrassed and tight and his mask tighter around his face.

"Nothing to be ashamed of son. Now let me ask you something else, have you and Ms. Stella been...well... intimate?"

Tommy blushed behind his mask, and slowly nodded.

"Bout time" whispered Jason to Michael.

Luda Mae shot them a look that said "Shut your damn mouth!" before listening to what else the Doctor had to say.

"Well my dear girl,you are not sick...you my dear are pregnant.

Hearing that made everyone in the room go completely silent in shock.

"Another baby? Are we even ready for this?" Thought Stella as she layed back down on the couch.


	13. 13

"Pregnant? What's that mean Doctor Lecter?" Danni asked tugging on his hand.

"Is it bad?" Shelby asked with a concern look.

"Please excuse my granddaughters Doctor, they're just at that age where they're curious about everything. Shelby, Danni, let's not bother him anymore okay" said Luda Mae.

"Oh they're no trouble at all Mrs. Hewitt, I find them rather adorable."

Both Shelby and Danni blushed at the kind old man's words.

"Come here I'll tell you what it means."

Doing as they were told,Danni sat on Lecters lap and Shelby sat next to him.

"You see girls, pregnant means that a woman is going to have a baby. Do you understand now?" he asked.

Both Danni and Shelby exchanged glances, "You mean...our mommy is going to have a baby?" Shelby asked.

"That's right sweetheart, pretty soon you and Danni will become big sisters."

Both girls seemed very happy about this, same for everyone else. But as for Tommy he seemed to be overwhelmed by his emotions. With a sigh he got up, and marched down into the basement of the house.

"Tommy?" Stella said in a hurt voice.

"What just happened?" Said Jason.

"I'll go talk to him, see what I can do" Said Doctor Lecter as he got up and walked down the basement stairs.

Once he was down there, he found Tommy sitting at his work bench with his face in his hands.

"Tohmas, what's wrong son?" Lecter asked.

"What am I going to do Doctor Lecter? What if the baby comes out looking like me?" He said in a hurt voice.

"Thomas don't say things like that, you and Stella have two beautiful daughters together. They both look fine to me."

Tommy looked at him with a serious face, "... Those two little girls, they're not my biological daughter's."

"...Excuse me?" Lecter asked in shock.

"Before Stella and I we're even a couple, she has a boyfriend years ago who was abusive to her. She ran away from him and took the girls with her. She came to us for help and we've been together ever since. And to bring another baby into this is..well it's scary for me.. I'm not exactly..well...normal."

Dr. Lecter put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and made him look him in the eye.

"Son, there is nothing wrong with you at all. Anyone can have a baby but it takes a real man to man up and be a father to one. Take advantage of this opportunity while you have the chance. I had the chance once but it got away from me.."

"What Happened to you sir?" Tommy asked.

"My wife Clarice and I we're expecting a baby a year after we were married. But both died when she was giving birth...I think about how I could've saved them every single day. But I want you to realize what a blessing you have now to be a father to your child and your daughters. Don't let me down son."

Tommy nodded and gave the doctor a qick hug.

He swore right then and there not to let him down.


	14. 14

Soon enough it was time to Dr. Lecter to leave. Luda Mae and the girls decided to walk him out.

"Oh Doctor you don't have to leave so soon, won't you join us for supper?" Luda Mae asked in a sweet voice.

"Not this time Mrs. Hewitt, Im having an old friend for dinner tonight. But if you ever need any more help I'm just a phone call away."

"Goodbye Doctor Lecter, come see us again soon" said Shelby.

Dr. Lecter smiled and gave Shelby a kiss on the forhead.

"Doctor, since we don't have a grandpa will you be our grandpa?" Danni asked in a shy voice.

Hearing that pulled on Lecters heart strings a little and he could feel tears coming to his blue eyes.

He simply nodded and held the little girl close.

With one last good-bye, The girls watched Lecter leave then went with their grandma into the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Stella was talking with Michael and Jason about the whole situation.

"Do you guys think he's mad? Why would he just walk off like that?"

Michael shrugged, "Well personally I don't know what this is like. But I think he's just a little overwhelmed with this news."

Jason nodded, "I mean come on you guys have only been dating for a few years and now all of a sudden you're knocked up."

Stella sighed and put a hand to her head.

"I was shocked and overwhelmed too, I didn't exactly to plan to have anymore kids after I had the girls.But now that I know that I am pregnant I'm actually happy to be having this baby. I just wish Tommy felt the same way."

Once Stella said that Tommy came into the room.

Everyone was silent and Stella tried not to tence up once he came close to her.

But to her Surprise, Tommy kneeled down , lifted up his mask to expose his mouth. Lifted up Stella's shirt to show her stomach and layes a small kiss on it.

This Jester made Stella so happy that tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I am happy to be having this baby too babe. I want a boy" said Tommy.

Stella shook her head at him and pulled him close to her for a real kiss.

"Well now that that mess is out of the way. You guys should definitely come to Haddonfield to come to our Halloween party. And just for you Stella will make it a Halloween slash baby shower." Said Michael in a excited voice.

"Aww you guys are the best, we'll be there" said Stella with a big smile.

She really hoped that things would stay this good for the rest of the month.


	15. 15

**_(One Week Till Halloween)_**

"You sure you don't wanna come with us Hoytt? Theres gonna be lots of alcohol" said Jason.

"As tempting as that may be, I have to stay here to keep an eye on the house. You kids go and make sure you take care of that youngin in that oven."

Stella nodded and gave Hoytt and Luda Mae a hug and kiss goodbye.

"This is the last trip were gonna take for a while I promise."

"Just take care of yourself sweetness and my grandbabies." said Luda Mae.

"Bye Grandma" said Shelby.

"See you soon, don't let any trick or treaters steal all the candy" said Danni with a giggle.

Giving both girls a kiss, Luda mae handed them a basket with candies, cookies, and a camera inside.

"I want both of you to listen to your parents and take lots of pictures. You hear?"

Both girls nodded and got into Tommy's van with the basket.

With their last goodbyes the gang made their way to Haddonfield.

**_(Later)_**

"The myers house!" Said Danni in a excited voice.

"Much bigger than the last house we went too" Said Jason.

"Come on in you guys make yourselves at home" said Michael letting everyone wlak through the door.

The girls went off to explore the house, as their parents and their uncles went to hang out in the living room.

"How ya feeling babe?" Tommy asked as he helped stella onto the couch.

"Had better days Tommy, but morning sickness is getting to me" groaned Stella.

"Hang in there O'riley, you'll be fine. If anything happens we'll just call up the doctor again. Wich by the way I invited him to the party" said Michael proudly.

"You did? How nice" said Stella with a smile.

"Mommy, mommy! Can we go costume shopping?" said the girls.

"Oh that's right, we promised we'd get them costumes when we got here didn't we? Maybe later girls Mommy isn't feeling so good" said Tommy.

"I'll take them, I never really get to spend that much time with them anyways" said Jason.

"Well alright, you too listen to your uncle and behave yourselves" said Stella in a strict voice.

"Yes mommy" said Danni.

"Hey Uncle Michael you wanna go with us?" Shelby asked.

"Nah you guys go on ahead, I have to finish cleaning up for the party. Plus if I go out right now, alot of people will freak out."

With a shrug, Shelby fallowed Danni and Jason out the door and walked into town.

Unaware of who they would meet next..


	16. 16

When the three of them finally made it to the costume store. They were surprised to see it so dead.

"Hey man, slow day?" Jason asked a teenage boy working the cashier.

"I'll say, most folks in this town don't rey wanna celebrate Halloween."

"Where's the costumes?" Shelby asked.

"Back there in isle 6, we got the best costumes in town. Help yourselves."

The girls thanked him and made their way to the back, Jason was about to fallow them when he spotted a very familiar face.

"Is..is that..Carrrie White?" He said to himself as he spotted the young woman in the corner of the store reading a magazine.

"Everything alright sir?' The boy asked.

"Uh..yeah...I umm... you see that girl over there?..She and I uhh...used to date" said Jason trying not to seem nervous.

"Oh, why not go talk to her?"

"I am,...right now" said Jason still not moving from that very spot.

Meanwhile, Danni and Shelby we're going through countless number of costumes. When all of a sudden they spotted another little girl close by.

She was about Shelbys age, pretty face, long black hair with curvey bangs, dressed in light blue overalls with a long sleeved pink shirt.

Surrounding her were two boys and another girl.

One boy was dressed in some weird looking black and red costume. The other boy had on a terrible looking Frankenstein costume. And the girl had on a penguin costume.

"How come your mommy didn't make you a costume Jamie?" Asked the girl.

"How could she her mommy's dead" said the boy in red and black.

"Jamie's an orphan, Jamie's an orphan!" said all three of them taunting her.

"Please stop, stop it!" Said Jamie through tears.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Said Danni as she and Shelby came up to them and stood in front of Jamie.

"Who the heck are you two supposed to be? The odd couple?" Said the boy in the Frankenstein costume.

"Oh Ha Ha, look leave her alone! At least her mommy wouldn't let her out the house looking like a stupid penguin." said Shelby.

"Yeah or whatever the heck your supposed to be, and you call that a Frankenstein costume. My uncle just wears a mask and he looks better than you." said Danni.

The girl dressed in the penguin costume looked like she was about to cry and ran out of the store. To make the boys run away as well, Danni found a can of silly string on one of the shelves and sprayed them with it. Along with Shelby who found a tube of fake blood and squirted them with it.

Both boys screamed "Hey!" and ran after their friend covered in the sticky, slimey, substance.

Once they were gone, both sisters turned around to face Jamie.

"You okay?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, thank you. Thank you both. I thought they'd never leave me alone." said Jamie wiping away her tears.

"No problem, we couldn't just stand by and let them pick on you. What they said is not okay."

"Thanks again, my name is Jamie. What's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Shelby and this is my little sister Daniella but we call her Danni."

"Hey you wanna look for costumes with us?" Danni asked.

"Sure" said Jamie with a smile.

Back up front, Jason finally got the courage to talk to Carrie.

Slowly he made his way over to her, and said in a calm voice "Hi Carrie."

Looking up from her Magazine, Carries eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"J-jason?" she asked.

"Hey, It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here in haddonfield?" Carrie said with a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh im here for a Halloween party at the Myers house. Some of our old highschool friends will be there, wanna come?"

"...Okay. See you there" said Carrie in her usual soft voice before she waved goodbye to him and made her way outside.

Jason stood there watching her until the girls came to his side.

"Uncle Jason we picked out our costumes" said Danni.

Jason turned to see his nieces holding up two costumes.

One was a bride of Frankenstein costume but looked more modern.

And the other was a witch costume with purple cobweb designes.

"Good choices girls ill go pay for them." said Jason.

"That's your uncle?" Jamie asked in a scared voice.

"Yeah, his name is Jason. What's wrong Jamie?" Shelby asked.

"He's kinda..scary looking."

"Yeah, but he's really nice. If you come to the Halloween party he's having you'll get to meet him." said Danni.

"Okay, you guys wanna meet here Halloween night to go trick or treating and then we'll go to the party?" asked Jamie.

"Sure sounds great" said the sisters.

With that said they said their goodbyes and couldn't wait to tell their parents about their new friend.


	17. 17

**_(A/N: Just in case anyone didn't kno about the last chapter, Jamie is from Halloween 45 she's Michael's biological niece.And Last night i saw Halloween 2018 I don't like it X( but hopefully you guys will. Now on with the story.)_**

"So did you girls have a fun time with Uncle Jason?" Tommy asked as he sat with everyone at the dinner table eating pizza.

"Yeah we did, we actually made a new friend. Her name is Jamie" said Shelby.

Hearing that name made Michael drop his pizza in shock.

"Wait isn't that the name of your niece Michael?" Stella asked.

"You have another neice?" Danni asked in shock.

"Uh..yeah. She doesn't really like me, me and my sister don't really get along" said Michael trying to keep his cool.

"Is..is it bad that we invited her to the Halloween party?" Shelby asked in a nervous voice.

"...I guess not, but I think it's best that Jamie and I avoid eachother when she gets here okay."

Both girls nodded and looked down kinda sad.

To brake the tension Jason spoke up.

"So uh guess who else I ran into at the store."

"Who?" asked Tommy.

"My old girlfriend Carrie White."

Everyone at the table gasped in both excitement and shock.

"Oh my gosh no way!! Was she happy to see you?" asked Stella.

"Did she recognize you?" Tommy asked.

"Dose she still look the same?" Michael asked.

"You had a girlfriend?!' Said Both Shelby and Danni.

"All of ya calm down, She seemed happy to see me. And ya she did recognize me surprisingly. And No not really she's still as pretty to me as she was in highschool. And duh girls of course I had a girlfriend."

"Why did you guys brake up again?' Michael asked taking another bite of Pizza.

Jason sighed, Well as you all know senior prom that year was big. And I planned on going with Carrie. But about a week before prom, mom said we were moving and I couldn't go. Most long distance relationships don't work out so I had to brake it off. Plus that numnuts Tommy Ross asked her out soon after anyways."

"That's so sad Uncle Jason, Did you love her?" Shelby asked.

Instead of answering her, Jason just looked down at his plate.

"Uh girls I think it's time you get some sleep. Up to bed let's go" said Stella getting up from the table.

"Okay, goodnight you guys" said the girls as they fallowed their mom up the stairs.

Once the girls were gone, Both Tommy and Michael looked over at their friend.

"...Sorry about that Jason. She's just a little girl she doesn't know the first thing about love" said Tommy.

"Yeah, well sadly I don't know either. Me and Carrie never got around to saying the L word.

'Well maybe you'll get the chance now, you did invite her to the party right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I did, we'll talk more about this later. Night you guys" said Jason before going up to his room.

"Poor guy he seems bumed. You think he'll be okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, he'll be alright let's just hope for the best. And maybe me and Jason will be able to find love just like you did with Stella."

Tommy smiled and went upstairs to get some sleep as well.

**_(Later that Night) _**

"So your parents are having a party huh?" Freddy asked Shelby as they hung out in her dream. Both of them were at an old park and Freddy was pushing her on swing.

"Yeah, its supposed to be fun. You should come" said Shelby with a smile.

"Meh, I'll think about it" said Freddy rolling his eyes.

"Before the party me and Danni are supposed to go trick or treating. We're gonna get so much candy!"

Suddenly Shelby's swing stopped, and she turned around to see why. Freddy gave her a very serious look and it made her very uncomfortable.

"Listen to me Shelby, while your out that night your going to get something in your bag. You have to promise me that you wont touch or play with it. You understand?"

Shelby nodded, "Uh yeah I understand but what is it exactly?" she asked.

"You'll understand when you get it, just keep yourself and your sister safe."

With that said, Freddy made Shelby wake up from her dream.

She layed there in bed thinking about what her uncle told her. What exactly could Freddy be so worried about?!


	18. 18

**_(Halloween Night)_**

At around 5:30pm Stella and Tommy helped the girls into their Halloween costumes.

"Oh my goodness look at how cute you both look" said Stella.

Shelby couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror. Her bride of Frankenstein costume consisted of a white shirt that had rips in it. And over it she wore a red jacket, a matching red skirt with black leggings with stich desgines and little red combat boots. Her black hair was combed and had a streak of white down the front.

As for Danni her costume was a black dress, a whitch hat with purple spiderwebs, black leggings and black boots. And on her face she had spider web designs under her eyes with little crystals. Black and purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick.

"So beautiful" said Tommy kissing both of their cheeks.

"Can we go out trick or treating now? We promise we'll be safe" said Danni.

"Yeah and we'll stay really close and well be back in time for the party" said Shelby.

Both Tommy and Stella exchanged glances they didn't exactly like the idea of letting the girls go on their own. But they also knew that's what they wanted.

"Okay, but don't go far and don't go off with strangers" Said Stella in a strict vocie.

"And please be on time for the party, it means alot to your uncles" said Tommy.

"We promise, Bye" said both girls as they made their way out the door and down the street.

"There they go...god I hope they'll be okay" said Stella getting emotional.

Pulling her close to him, Tommy wrapped an arm around her and placed a hand on her small round belly.

"Don't worry babe they'll be fine, and if their not back in time I'll go and get them myself" said Tommy.

Stella looked up at him with a smile and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're the best Tommy, I love you.'

"Love you too Stella" said Tommy before kissing her longer and holding her closer.

"Hey! You guys done fucking up there we could use some help!" Yelled Jason in a teasing voice from downstairs.

"Shut up Jason!" They both said with a laugh before going down staris to help with the party.

Meanwhile the girls finally made it to the store and found Jamie waiting for them.

She was dressed in a pretty pink princess costume with silver trims and pink ballet slippers.

"Hi girls, Happy Halloween" said Jamie.

"Happy Halloween Jamie" they both said.

"Lets go get some candy" said Danni as the three girls held hands and made their way down the block to each house.

When their bags were pretty much filled with candy they went to the last house on the block.

There was an old Chinese man sitting on a lawn chair giving out candy.

"Trick or Treat" said the girls.

He handed Jamie two strawberry blow pops.

Two Hersey bars to Danni, and when it was time to give Shelby a treat he said "Whats your pleasure?"

Shelby looked at him confused and said "Uh just some candy sir or whatever you have for me."

With a creepy smirk, the man placed something square ans heavy into her bag.

"That was weird" said Shelby as she walked back to the house with the girls.Very curious to see what the old man had given her.


	19. 19

"Is the food almost ready Stella?" Michael asked as he finished carving another pumpkin.

"Almost, the candy apples are just about done. The punch has been ready and I've been working on this damn pizza for a while" said Stella taking it out of the oven.

"I wonder when your girlfriend is gonna get here Jason" said Tommy in a teasing voice.

"Shut up man, I'm super nervous" said Jason setting up the stero.

"Oh relax, you'll be fine" said Michael before he heard the door bell ring.

"The first guest, wonder who it could be" said Stella as she layed out the snacks.

Opening the door, Michael saw that it was just his neice's...all three of them.

"Trick or Treat Uncle Michael" said Both Danni and Shelby earning a surprised look from Jamie.

"He's... He's your uncle too?" She asked.

"Well he's not our real uncle, he's just a good friend of our parents" explained Danni.

"Yeah but he's like an uncle to us and since he's your real uncle I guess that makes us cusions" said Shelby happily.

"Uh yeah, guess so" said Jamie getting really nervous.

"Come inside girls" said Michael in serious voice.

Doing as they were told, the sisters introduced Jamie to Jason and to their parents. Before taking her upstairs to sort through their candy.

"Are you still scared Jamie?" asked Shelby.

"No.. not really. So it's not weird for you guys to have a family of masked killers?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, as long as we dont see them do it" said Danni.

"Comeon let's see what we got" said Shebly before all three of them poured out their candy bags on the floor.

Danni and Jamie sat there happily trading one piece of candy for another.

As for Shelby she reached in to the bottom of her bag and felt something small and heavy. It was some sort of box, black and gold with weird markings on it.

"Hey sissy what's that?" Danni asked chewing on a peice of chocolate.

"I'm not sure, look like some kid of..puzzle box. But im not to sure."

"Why don't you try solving it?" said Jamie.

But before Shelby could even turn the top, Stella walked into the room.

"Come-on girls our guests are arriving. Come say Hello."

"Kay we'll be right down Mommy" said Shelby hiding the box so Stella wouldn't see it.

'Guess you'll have to play with it later" said Jamie as she walked with them downstairs.

Shelby nodded and couldn't help but wonder if this was the same thing Freddy was warning her about..


	20. 20

When the girls got to the bottom of the stairs they were suprised to see alot of people in the house.

In one corner was a man who looked alot like a vampire was sipping on a red drink talking to a really hairy man.

Jason and Michael were talking to a man in a black costume with a scary "Ghoust Face."

Tommy was chatting it up with Dr. Lecter in the kitchen.

And Stella was eating a candy apple with an older woman with brown short hair and a sledgehammer.

"Wow there sure are alot of adults here, wish there were kids here too" said Shelby.

"Hey Jamie!" Said a boy dressed in a pirate costume with black hair.

"Billy!" said Jamie happily as she ran off with him.

"Looks like Jamie has a boyfriend" said Shelby rolling her eyes.

Danni giggled, "I think its cute. I had a crush once myself, when we stayed over at that motel. Funny thing is his name was Danny too."

"That's cute sis, but it's not like your crush is gonna walk through the front door."

But just as she said that, Jason answered the door and standing there was Jack Torrance and his son Danny.

"Hi come on in" said Jason.

"Thanks sorry were late" said Jack holding onto his ax and flashing his infamous smile.

Danni gasped once she saw her favorite little boy.

"Danni!" she squealed as she ran into his open arms and gave him a big bear hug.

Shelby sighed and walked over to the snack table. She could already tell this was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, a certain bloody Beauty prom queen showed up at the door.

"Hi everyone" said Carrie in a shy voice.

"Carrie!" It's so good to see you, said Stella hugging her old friend.

"Hi Carrie glad you could make it" said Jason trying not to be to shy.

Suddenly the monster mash began to play over the speaker making Stella gasp.

"Oh I love this song, you two should dance together. Go for it."

Jason blushed and held out his hand twards Carrie. She gladly accepted the offer and followed him to the dance floor.

"Is that Uncle Jason's girlfriend mommy?" Shelby asked as she snacked on a cookie.

"I sure hope so sweetie, you having fun?' she asked.

Shelby just nodded, she didn't want to tell her mom how lonely she felt right now.

"Kay mommy is gonna go find Daddy, be good kay?"

Shelby sighed and went to get another cookie. But as she reached for it, another small hand touched hers.

Looking up she saw that it was anothet boy. Short brown hair, dressed in overalls that read Good Guys.

"Oh sorry" said the boy pulling his hand away.

"That's okay, I'm Shelby what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Andy, I came to this party with my umm..doll" he said hoping Shelby wouldn't laugh at him.

"You wanna go get a soda with me?" Shelby asked with a blush.

"Sure, just watch out for Chucky." said Andy.

"Who's Chucky?" she asked.

"My doll, he's..kind of an asshole."

Shelby giggled and took Andy by the hand to the Kitchen.


	21. 21

"Your mincing skills are exquisite" said Dr Lecter to Tommy as the two of them sliced up some bloody slimey pieces of meat.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Grandpa Lecter. Watcha doing?" Shelby asked.

"Oh Hi sweetheart who's your little friend?" Asked Lecter quickly changing the subject. There was no way he was gonna tell a child he was cutting up human organs.

"Oh this is Andy, we came to get some soda."

"Here you are, the two of you have fun" said Lecter handing them two cans of coke and shooing them out of the room.

When he turned around he could see that Tommy looked a little upset.

"What's wrong son?' He asked.

"... I'm not exactly okay with my daughter hanging around with a boy!" He said before slamming his meet clever into a pile of lungs.

Lecter sighed and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder to clam him down.

"She'll be alright, I'm sure after this night she won't even see that young man anymore.

Tommy just continued chopping up organs, but in the back of his mind he knew he was just being overprotective.

Meanwhile in the living room, Shelby and Andy decided to hang out with Jason and Carrie.

"Aw so this is your neice?" Said carrie gently giving Shelby's cheek a small squeeze.

"Well one of them anyways, I have two of them" said Jason proudly.

"Your very pretty Ms. Carrie, is it true that you were Prom Queen?" Shelby asked.

Carrie smiled but also tried to hide her painful memories of prom away.

"Uh yeah I was... until something happened."

"What Happened?" Asked Andy.

But before Carrie could answer a small red headed doll dressed like Andy came to them.

"Come on Andy, Were fucking leaving" said the Doll.

"But Chucky I don't want to leave, im spending time with my new friend."

Chucky growled and pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

"Move your ass kid!"

Andy sighed and turned to Shelby, "Bye Shelby, im sorry I have to leave so soon. But maybe we'll see each other again some day."

Shelby nodded and gave Andy a quick hug. Before she watched him walk out the door with Chuckie.

"Baby girl..you okay?" Jason asked noticing his neices sad face.

"Yeah I'm fine...just need to use the bathroom."

Wirh that said Shelby walked passed everyone, not even noticing that her mom, sister, friend, or uncles were calling to her.

When she was upstairs she went into her room and closed the door.

With a sigh she layed down on her bed and tried not to be upset. Suddenly she remembered the puzzle box she ahd gotten.

Picking it up, Shelby looked it over and slowly began to twist it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said. voice behind her.


	22. 22

Turning around Shelby saw that it was Freddy.

"Huh? How are you here? I thought you cam only come out when I dream."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Oh please I can come out wherever I want. And didn't I fucking warn you about that fucking thing" said Freddy pointing at the puzzel box.

"But..but.. I don't understand it's just a toy" said Shelby panicking.

"That's not a damn toy, if you so much as turn that puzzle box your gonna regret it I promise."

"But Freddy, what's the worst that could happen?" Shelby asked.

"JUST DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH IT!" snapped Freddy before grabbing the box and throwing it out the window. With a thud the box fell on the concrete sidewalk in the front yard.

Running to the window, Shelby looked to see if it was broken. But somehow someway the box wasn't even dented.

"Geez Freddy you didn't have to throw it" Shelby said in a whiney voice.

"Oh shut it little girl, I just saved your ass. Now let's go downstairs and check on this party."

With a sigh, Shelby followed him back downstairs, both unaware that during the fall...the box was open! And a certain group was coming out of it...,


	23. 23

**_(For those of you who watch TV Robert Englund was on an episode of the Goldbergs as the Freddy we all know and love. The fallowing line is from the show.)_**

"I uh.. I'm not sure how my parents are gonna react to you being here" said Shelby in a nervous voice.

"Ha, Parents who needs em? I never knew any of my fathers and I turned out just fine."

"Freddy you have different fathers?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, but we'll get into that later. I smell pizza down there an Im fucking starving."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs everyone gasped and stared at them.

"Uh, Hi everyone this is my uncle Freddy and he wanted to join the party to." Said Shelby with a nervous smile.

For about a minute it was silent, Until ghoust face approched him.

"Oh my God Mr. Kruger im such a big fan of your work. Can I get you a beer?"

Freddy smiled and went off with him a few other guests.

"Hey baby girl you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Stella asked hugging her daughter.

"No mommy, he's actually been really nice to me. And we do owe him for saving Danni's life."

Stella sighed and knew her daughter was right. "Okay, but the minute he misbehaves he's out of here young lady."

"Yes mommy."

With that said Shelby went to sit with Jason and Carrie on the couch.

"Excuse me girls I'll be right back, I'm gonna go make sure Freddy isn't causing trouble."

When he was gone Carrie turned to the little girl next to her.

"Hey Sweetie, I didn't get to tell you earlier but I really love your costume."

Shelby blushed, "Thank you Ms. Carrie. But im sure you looked even prettier in your Prom dress...Oops im sorry I didn't mean to bring it up again.'

Carrie shook her head and put her hand over Shelby's.

"No sweetie its okay, I'll tell you what really happened. You see I was hoping that I'd get to go to prom with Jason but that didn't turn out to well. So I went with a popular boy named Tommy Ross. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. But when they called me up to accept my prom queen acceptance crown and Bouquet. This girl named Chris hargensen and her boyfriend Billy... dumped a whole bucket of pig's blood on me. Causing everyone to laugh at me."

Shelby gasped, "That's so gross and mean! so all night you had to stay covered in blood?"

"Not exactly, you see...I have this..sort of..ability where I can move things if I concentrate hard enough. So I taught those bullies a lesson and set the place on fire. Went home and washed the blood off."

Shelby was about to ask Carrie how that was possible.

When suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Said Danni as she opened the door and greeted the group standing there.

One man was very round, and wore blindman glasees, one had squinty eyes and seemed to be chattering his teeth alot. The other was a bald woman with purple lips and her throat seemed to be..slit open. And the one that stuck out the most was a tall pale man with pins coming out of his face.

"Uh Uncle Michael you have guests" said Danni in a somewhat scared voice.


	24. 24

"Step aside child" said the man with pins in a calm creepy voice.

Running away from the door and hiding behind Tommy's appron. Danni watched as the group came in.

"Hey you guys the entertainment for tonight? You look like a heavy metal band" said Jason with a giggle.

"We've entertained many over the years, some find it pleasurable... some...well they never stayed long enough to tell is what they thought" said the woman.

"Who are they?" Whispered Carrie holding onto his arm.

"I have no idea but I don't like this" Said Jason reaching for his machete.

The group continued to walk until they saw Shelby over by the snack table eating a frosted treat.

Once she saw them she gasped in suprise, but not to offend them she held on the tray of treats.

"Uh... Cupcake?"

The man with the blind glasses happily took one. Earning a glare from everyone else in the group.

"The box,..You opend it. We came" said Pinhead.

"But..But its just a puzzle box. And I didn't open it, it fell out of a window" said Shelby.

Noticing his nieces scared look, Michael walked over and stood infront of her.

"Hey, I don't remember inviting the damn Cenobites to my party."

"Ah the infamous Boogie man himself, sorry to show up univited. But we cannot leave until we take someone back with us to hell" Said Pinhead.

"Oh no, he's gonna take Shelby" Whispered Jamie as she held onto Billy.

Before Michael could speak up again, Freddy stepped into the room.

"Fuck the fuck off you asshole, that little girl isn't going anywhere!"

The cenobites began to corner Freddy, "Well if we cannot have the child, you will come with us in her place" said the female cenobite.

"No!" Said Shelby, but freddy gave her a look that said everything was going to be okay.

"We have such sights to show you" said Pinhead before disappearing with his group and Freddy back to hell..


	25. 25

Everyone stood there in shock, until finally Michael spoke up.

"Alright thank you all for coming, I think it's time for this party to come to an end."

Everyone groaned but made their way twards the door.

"Bye Mike thanks for everything" Said Jack Torrance before calling Danny to his side.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you again Daniella, but im sure we'll see each other again."

Danni looked down with a sad lool and said her goodbyes. And blushed like crazy when Danny gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Danni, Bye Shelby,...uh bye uncle" said Jamie as she quickly passed by Michael holding hands with Billy.

"Guess she really thinks your gonna kill her" Said Tommy.

Michael shrugged, "Meh just because I killed my sister 15 years ago doesn't mean I'd kill my neice now."

"Hey look, I think Jasons finally gonna make his move" said Tommy with a wink.

Jason blushed as Carrie hugged him goodbye.

"I had a good time Jason, Can I come see you at camp Crystal lake sometime?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Of course you can, I'd like that very much" Said Jason before leaning in closer, lifting up his mask to expose his mask and kissed Carrie's cheek.

"Aww how beautiful" said Stella leaning against Tommy and fighting back tears.

Carried blushed and quickly pulled Jason's face down to hers and gave him the first kiss of his life! Not even caring about his did formalities are skin problems on his mouth.

"Bye Jason, Bye you guys see ya soon" said Carried before walking out.

Pretty soon the only ones left in the house were Jaosn, Michael, Tommy, Stella, the girls and Lecter.

"Well done son, looks like things between you and Ms. White will turn out just fine." Said Lecter with a smirk.

Jason stood there Blushing as all of his friends cheered him on.

He couldn't wait to see carrie again.

Soon Lectet left and everyone else was ready to call it a night.

"Baby girl are you alright?" Tommy asked as he tucked Shelby in.

Shelby just nodded and said her goodnights to her parents.

However after everyone had gone to sleep, Shelby got out of bed and went outside to get the puzzle box back.

"Don't worry Freddy, I'll get you back somehow" she said to herself before going back to bed. Hoping she might see her friends in her dreams once again.


	26. 26

**_(The Next morning)_**

"Okay that should be everything, you syre you don't want to come back to Texas with us Michael?" Tommy asked as he loaded up the van.

"Nah, think I'll hang around here for a while, it is my house after all."

"Thanks for everything Michael We all had a good time at the party" said Stella giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh anytime O'riley, by the way don't think I've forgotten about that baby shower I promised you. We'll do it up big next time."

"You and your plans" said Jason giving him a punch in the shoulder.

Michael was about to punch back when he saw the girls coming down the stairs.

"Im gonna miss you girls, be good okay.'

Both Shelby and Danni hugged Michael's legs and promised to be good.

"Sorry about what happened at the party uncle Michael" said Shelby in a sad voice.

"Oh don't worry about it Shell, what's a party without a surprise right?'

Shelby nodded and got into the car with her family.

As the van drove off, Michael waved goodbye and started to turn around to go back inside.

But as he did, he came face to face with the mistress of the dark godess herself.

"Hi, I'm Elvira. My car just broke down can I use your phone?' She asked in her sassy voice.

"Uhh..i..umm.. sure fallow me" said Michael, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at her.

"Well aren't you just a sweet ol boogey man. Bet you can do alot more than just scare me" she said with a wink as she fallowed him inside.

Michael was mentally squealing to himself about having the woman of his dreams in his very own home! And by the looks of it she liked him as well!!

**_(Back in Texas a few days later)_**

Shelby sat alone in her room looking over the pictures she took at the Halloween party.

She smiled as she saw all the people she loved in the pictures looking so happy.

But once she saw Freddy's picture it made her kinda sad.

Reaching underneath her bed, she picked up the puzzle box and looked it over.

"I know he's in here, I just can't open it yet."

With a heavy heart she placed the box back and decided to go be with her family outside.

Tommy was pushing Danni on the swing, and Shelby stood next to Stella rubbing her mother's round tummy.

She couldn't wait to see what else life would have in store for them later on. And hoped that no more monsters would show up any time soon.

**_(Thank you to everyone that reads my stories and I hoped you liked this one. The next story will be coming soon, and if any of you have any ideas that youd like to see in the next story jusy let me know in the comments. And a very HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! To everyone out there)_**


End file.
